falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Protectors of Vazii Friicna
'Information' The Protectors of Vazii Friicna is an anarchist terrorist / freedom group (depending on how you look at it), wishing to put an end to tyranny, oppression and deprivation of liberty. "Vazii Friicna" come from an ancient Sigiorian language and can be translated as "White Freedom" - freedom for the South. 'First Announcement' The time has come when tyranny will be defeated! For too long have the people and the world suffered under the tyrannical Falleen power hungry regime! For too long, the world has suffered under the Falleen, the Cantonosian and the Golden regimes! The time is near for their extinction and destruction! The world tremble under their military power! Through fear and absolute control of the world, they force the people to their knees! Millions of people have been killed in war for what they call civilization and freedom! Millions of innocent people over the years have been killed by their hands and arms! For too long, have the seas been filled with blood! The time has come! The time for revenge and the reconquest of our freedom has begun! Let all the so-called rebel groups know that we are the true liberators, that we are the true protectors of the people that we are the future's hope! Join us and fight against the tyrannical powers that oppress the people against their will! Let the world know that the old order will fall, and an new era will begin! Let the world know that we will not stop until the world governments and rulers have fallen and been removed! Let the world know that the final war will come, the war that will end all wars and eliminate oppression of the people! For we are the Protectors of Vazii Friicna! We are the hope! We are the future! 'First Attack' In the late winter of 510AER two bombs exploded in Port Anderson, one at the city hall and one near the Governor's Mansion. 36 people were killed and many wounded. The group "Vazii Friicna", claimed responsibility for the attack with the following message: The Falleen forces must disappear from foreign soil, and must stop their colonization of other people's land. 'Rebellion in the South' (section is created from announcements) The intelligence now warns the government and his imperial majesty that OIS has obtained information about the so-called terrorist group "Vazii Friicna" has smuggled a number of people into the country through the port city Rittnor. The police and intelligence services have arrested 4 people, from which this information has come from. OIS recommends that action are made, as this new group has proven to be extremely successful in their actions. Many signs indicate that they have been behind a series of bombings and assassinations in the Clan Confederacy against coalition forces. ______________________________________________ With the attacks in Port Anderson, anarchic forces began an assault in Port Collinger. As best as I can determine, They began moving towards the city of Dumerston about 12 hour after they bombs exploded in PA. When they reached the city, they launched a full out attack on the city and its defenses. Falleen forces in the colony moved to contain the attack, but the north side of the city was lost, and the "Vazii Friicna" gained access to the coast. Falleen loses are estimated at 722 casualties, and Vazii Friicna loses are 456. I have rushed as many police forces as I can into the region, but they will not hold. Enemy forces are unknown. We have lost three Port Collinger Coast Guard ships, and the enemy have captured two of them. I am asking the Imperial Army will send forces to help fight them. ______________________________________________ As the fighting progresses into its fourth day, Port Collinger News was on-scene to watch some of the days fighting. As elements of the 2SCC moved up to begin the third attack to recapture the city of Dumerston, Enemy forces began a long bombardment using captured tanks and artillery. Outside the city, the Vazii forces had gathered the main forces, and launched a counter attack. the 3rd Panzer Brigade and the 7th Infantry took the brunt of the assault, and suffered greatly. The 7th's casualties were somewhere between 1,000 and 1,500 total. Many of these are MIA, presumed dead or captured. Elsewhere on the Battleline, the 6th Infantry, and elements of the 2nd Division moved on the west side of the city, but didn't get far due to the terrain. Also, adding to the problems, part of the Helkarish population in the northern region around Caladonia rose up in support of the Vazii. The entire 2nd Div. was pulled out to handle this new issue. Help should be on its way some time in the future, when the Marines with the 5th Falleen Fleet arrive, but there is no way of knowing how the conflict will go in the meantime. ______________________________________________ The Falleen forces have fought hard for the control of Port Collinger, and has manage to press the rebels so much that the reconquest of Dumerston soon can begin. However, it is reported that Vintheriu's western areas have been taken over by the rebels, and it seems that Vintheriu soon will be attacked too. Worst, however, is the Clan Confederacy, where coalition forces are strongly affected by the rebels and Verzarent have had to pull their troops back to the capital area, in order to avoid major losses. Also Jallar, Icstunium and Ultoor had to concentrate their forces in the big cities, in order to avoid chaos. But the thing is now that the rebels, who apparently is very well organized, has taken control of the rural areas. The Falleen coalition forces who were sent to the country during the war, has retreated to the northern coastal towns in the Northern part of the Clan Confederacy. And the defense of the colony Port Anderson is centered on the city of Port Anderson and Jödingsburg. Meanwhile, several members of the alliance has sent supplies to the active members, and Entloland-Kalmontum has even started mobilizing their army and navy, suggesting they will soon send military help. Equally there has been proposed an urgent meeting of the members of the alliance, with the goal of deciding what to do and how it should be done. The rebellion consists mainly of people with a Helkarish, Sigiorian and Zallarish background, and a lot of information suggest that Vazii Friicna is behind the organization of this rebellion. ______________________________________________ With the rebellion in the other colonies and word of possible rebels hiding in the highlands of western Vintheriu, security has been stepped up for the duration of this incident. The towns of Vintheriu have been put under a night curfew and checkpoints have been placed each town. The VPF have pulled in reserves to help cover shifts in order to maintain the safety of Vintherian citizens. For the duration of the incident, the city has been closed off to immigrants who have been forced to stay in the port shelters for the time being with only cargo and security related people allowed to pass through the port gates after extensive searches by the VPF. In an effort to be preparred, heavier weapons reserved for the police have been pulled out of the armory to arm security details at the port gate and at checkpoints on the edge of city. ______________________________________________ The 5th Fleet has arrived in Port Collinger, and I have assumed Command. Air strike operations have begun in the regions most affected by the rebels, and a carrier has been dispatched to Vintheriu to assist in the fight over there. Air operations are following code set down by His Royal Highness, Prince Christian. They two Naval craft captured by the Vazii have been destroyed by a Cruiser, on their way to land troops in the city of Port Collinger. Marines are placed under the military command already running the op. ______________________________________________ Without action by the Colonial Government, various rebel groups have been able to expand and take control over more territory in the western region(Port Anderson), and it is reported that widespread abuses against the civilian populations have also occured, local garrisons of militia being unable to counter the threat of the rebel forces. ______________________________________________ While the rebellion has become a major regional conflict in the now destroyed Clan Confederation, and while Falleen forces are fighting for control of Port Collinger and Port Anderson. Our Falleen coalition forces (10.000 men led by Colonel Haggard) in the north of the Clans, has picked up new information in relation to Vazii Friicna. On a routine mission in a rural area near the village Trisca, a Falleen force of about 120 men and with air support attacked the city believed to be a VF stronghold. Which it was, and in a surprise attack, the Falleen forces managed, with 'only' 12 died, to conquer the area. But when the soldiers started looking for intelligence, they were attacked by five helicopters and a ground forces of nearly one hundred men. The Falleen forces were pinned down, and tough close combat took place. A few hours ago lost Colonel Haggard contact with the unit, but half an hour ago, five soldiers come back to the North Base, four of them had been blinded, and cut their tongue out. The fifth was relatively safe, and what he told us was cruel. The soldier(Private Allan) told of the battle, how they slowly lost it. He told that the enemy was in possession of Golden helicopters and weapons. In addition, he told about Rafael Menendias. Rafael Menendias told many cruel things, and after he had blinded and cut the tongue off on his friends, he asked Private Allan to tell his leaders about himself and Vazii Friicna - and what would happen if Falleentium and other foreign troops do not disappear from the Clans. Whether the Golden Empire is involved in the supply of weapons to VF, or whether it's just leftovers from the previous alliance between the two countries is uncertain. But one thing is certain, Rafael Menendias is top priority. Colonel Haggard has contacted the command and asked what the next order is, should the Falleen forces in the northern clans retreat to Port Anderson and join the 1st South Colonial Corps, or should they stay in the north? ______________________________________________ A few hours ago came the news that the western part of Port Anderson was under attack by rebels, much of the population has been evacuated to Jödingsburg where the 1st Colonial Division of 1SCC with a force of 15,000 men, has fortified the city and the areas around. The rest of the 1st South Colonial Corps are stationed in the city of Port Anderson. Intelligence says that a lot of people with clan nationality join the rebellion. This has resulted in a lot of suspect on people of the same nationality, but who wants Falleen help and control. The Falleen Coalition Force in northern Clan still want new orders from the military leadership. And have asked for more reinforcements. No new information regarding Rafael Menendias. However, it appears that large parts of the colony Port Collinger has come under our control after fierce fighting between rebels and the Falleen colonial forces and navy. Many rebels have been captured or killed, and many civilians and Falleen soldiers have died, but the war in Port Collinger will soon be over. ______________________________________________ Early today, the Marine forces out side the city of Dumerston launched an attack upon the city to finally retch it Vazii hands. Through the night and in the morning they fired upon the city, and an hour or two ago, the first elementsof the 15th moved into the outskirts of the city. In less than an hour, they had mopped up the last remaining enemy forces. Local police and militia forces hav taken over security of the city, and the marines are now attacking the forces near Caladonia. They are expected to be fineshed within the day. Operation PHANTOM-SABRE. This operation will be overtaken to capture the key city of Haister in the Haister Gap. One battalion of the 6th colonial brigade and one tank squad sill attack Haister from the front, while the rest of the 2SCC will move around to the rear of the city through a secret pass, and launch the main assault from behind. The, once the city is secure, they will move through and clear out te remaining rebels. ______________________________________________ The Falleen news could late in the afternoon, publish that the battle of Port Collinger is over. The Falleen forces have recaptured the colony, and captured about 2,000 rebels. The civilian death loss is not known yet, but authorities estimated that at least 8,000 civilians have lost their lives. Falleentium has lost about 1,500 soldiers. However, the war is not over yet, and focus (Falleentium) is now directed towards the western part of Port Anderson and the rest of the Clan Confederacy, which is still in open conflict. The Confederacy Cantonos, however, today in a telegram to the Falleen and Verzarian Ministry of Foreign Affairs declared that the nation have no intentions to interfere in the conflict, and acknowledges that the Nilira Alliance have full authority over the issue. The Imperial Alliance still condemns everything. ______________________________________________ The last remnants of the rebellion are caught in the western part of the Clans. Coalition forces made up of soldiers from Verzarent, Jallar, Falleentium, Entloland-Kalmontum, Ultoor and Icstunium, have the recent months defeated the last armed rebels. And today, January 14 511AER, there is only one stronghold left. All information says that Vazii Friicna have left the rebellion to its fall, and many have lost hope in the fight against the alliance. The victory is near. The final attack will take place soon. The Great Souecan Rebellion is over. 'Timeline for the War of Port Collinger' *Aug. 1st: Early reports of the Vazii reach Imperial Intelligence. *Aug. 2nd: Port Collinger Police in Haister undergo a firefight with unknown rebel/pirates groups. *Aug. 3rd: Rebel groups begin moving during the night towards the key region around Dumerston, Port Collinger authorities remain un-informed about this, or its possible meaning. *Aug. 4th: Port Collinger receives news about the Vazii capturing radio stations, and immediately sends out a Code-Alpha report to OIS HQ and the Imperial Government about possible Vazii forces in the colony arming for war. *Aug. 5th: Surprise attack in the City of Dumerston catches police off guard, and the Vazii take control of city, Code-Bravo emergency dispatch to 2nd Southern Colonial Corps HQ alerts Port Collinger to the attack, and enables them to mobilize forces before things get out of hand. Governor Hess initiates Martial Law. *Aug. 6th: 2SCC arrives outside Dumerston, where police forces have held the Vazii inside for nearly 24 hours, leaving the police weak. Lt. Gen. Hasan orders the 6t, 7th, and 3rd brigades to attack the city, expecting a day long fight, and home by dinner. *Aug. 7th: Fighting continues around Dumerston. *Aug. 8th: Lt. Gen. Hasan realizes that this would be a longer fight than he planned for, and calls in the 2nd Division to assault the city as well. *Aug. 9th: Fighting. *Aug. 10th: Gov. Hess reports on the fight, and requests the 5th Fleet to move in to provide Close Air Support for the ground forces. *Aug. 11th- 20th: Further fighting, Vazii takes control of Caladonia, and the 2SCC is forced to fight on two sides. The 5th Fleet arrives on the 20th and begins air raids on the Vazii. *Aug. 23rd: The Air-Marshal offers Air Force support as well, and Gov. Hess accepts this offer. *Aug. 24th: Vazii forces take control of Haister and the majorly Helkarish Highlands Region. *Aug. 25th: Air Force detachments arrive in the colony, and begin their own support missions in Haister. *Aug. 27th: The Imperial Marines breakthrough in Dumerston, and find much of the populace has been massacred, and continue towards Caladonia, chasing the Vazii. *Aug. 28th: Operation: PHANTOM-SABRE is deemed a success, and the 2SCC proceeds in the remaining Vazii through the next three days. *Aug. 31st: Port Collinger War is declared over by the Joint-Task force Commander, Adm. Leopold Hess, and the Air Force outfits in the colony are returned home. The 5th Fleet is given orders to remain in the colony until Martial Law is lifted. 'After the Great Souecan Rebellion' After the revolution Vazii Friicna disappeared from the public, and the world first heard about them again in 514AER when their leader Rafael Menendias allegedly should had written the following: Hear me oppressed people suffering under the Falleen Crown and Rule! Hear me people from Neurope and Soueca! '' ''Do not let yourself be tamed by this tyrannical rule! '' ''You who want freedom and independence, rise up against injustice and win your freedom by force! '' ''Use every effort to take back what is yours! '' ''Do not let you be defeated! '' ''Do not be afraid of their military forces, WE will help you in the fight against the oppressors! '' ''Join together and fight together in a united force against a regime that has suppressed you for over a half century! '' ''Helkar, Sigior and Zallarkarla join up and unite once again against the forces who has occupied our country and our people! '' ''JOIN US! '' ''Fight against those who want to hurt you and your loved ones! '' ''Fight against those who only are after our land and wealth! '' ''KILL THEM ALL! '' ''Because I promise you all, that we, the Protectors of Vazii Friicna, will prevail this time, no matter the cost! '' ''An empire will fall! '' ''Imperialism and tyranny will fall! '' ''Freedom will prevail! '' ''Vazii Friicna!! 'The Attack on Emperor Frederick III' In 515AER, on His Imperial Majesty's ride to the Consul Office to announce the decision about not joining the war in Kaarnor, it ended in the worse kind of scenario. His Imperial Majesty's convoy was attacked by several car bombs and suicide bombs. The attack took place in the middle of Main Street, where several cars managed to get past the roadblocks, including using a personnel carrier. His Imperial Majesty's armored car was badly damaged. But the Emperor was quickly rescued out of the car by his guards, but was afterwards attacked by four armed persons who had been hiding in the personnel carrier. After few shots exchanges, the four were shot down, and the Emperor was immediately sent to the hospital. Several witnesses said that they heard "Vazii Friicna" being shouted. 21 guards and 67 civilians were killed and over a hundred people were injured. 'The Fall of Vazii Friicna' In 525AER the head of Vazii Friicna (White Freedom), Rafael Menendias, were killed in a joint police/military operation composed of units from Falleentium, Verzarent, Sigior and Helkar-Zallarkarla. Menendias had for several years been hiding, but after a very long investigation of Vazii Friicna-members, police units succeeded to find and kill the notorious leader - in a operation that lasted for 37 minutes. Two policemen were killed, and all 18 Vazii Friicna-members were killed, including Rafael Menendias. Vazii Friicna had falled, and Soueca were free from its worst terror group in its history. Rise up people and remove the tyranny. - Rafael Menendias. Category:Insurgent Groups and Terrorist Organizations